


Getting Back Up

by Gage



Series: Dark Light [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: The body in front of him twitches, blood sliding out and down split lips.





	Getting Back Up

. Years ago Stiles would have thought twice about doing this, he would have been slown down by creating a path, a plan, and a back up in case. All that would have taken time, and energy he didn’t have, would have let his guilt and thoughts consume him. Medication to cope with it all, mental tools to carve new paths, directions, sleep aids to shut him down so that he could heal. His mind had been firing on more than a few cylinders at the same time... now... now he could slow down time and see it all from every direction. Could actually project it out in front and pull it apart and put it together again. 

The body in front of him twitches, blood sliding out and down split lips. It didn’t take much to break down the man’s mind. To tear it apart and find what he was looking for. The human mind was fascinating, always has been to Stiles. As a kid, he used to wonder how it worked, what made it tick, how synopsis and neurons worked together. His own mind often made him confused and irritated. So when his mother sat him down and explain why it did what it did, he wanted to learn more. 

This man in front of him had an awful dark mind, twisted so bad that even Stiles has a hard time seeing it all. It took days for him to reach the center but when he does, his own little-tinted heart jumps. 

 

“There it is...” 

Stiles holds his hand out, palm side up and flat. A dark ball of sludge was hovering just inches from his skin, pupils dilated. “Naughty boy... holding out on me.” Rotating his hand there’s a white flash of heat before the sludge starts dripping off, through the steam, revealing a soft glow. Inside there are a few moving shapes. “Memory is a tricky thing. See, what no one tells you, is that it gets corrupted.” His lips turn up at the corner in a vague attempt at a smile, eyes wide gazing almost adoringly at the glowing sphere. “Even without manipulation from an outside source.” 

The man in front of Stiles starts to shake, starts to slide his leg back before realizing his mistake. Stiles slams his foot down onto the extended leg without even taking his eyes off his prize. The man's screams echo off the walls of the hollowed out room. Stiles’s prefers them to scream quietly. Less noise. Less to explain. Didn’t matter, either way, its been days and no ones has so far complained. It’s only when the man stops screaming that he even looks down at him. 

“Rude.” 

Shrugging more to himself, Stiles throws the sphere into the air and catches it with glee. You could almost see the kid he’d once been, peaking out through those cold hard eyes. “I was trying to explain what was wrong with you.” He pouts before grabbing the man by his shoulder and lifting him off the ground with his free hand. Ignoring the man’s cry, Stiles lifts the sphere up as well; shaking it in the man’s face. “This Robert is what we call fucked up. I asked you nicely about the Kitsune, and you didn’t answer.” 

“I dd-don’t know wha-what you’re talking about.” 

Stiles drops the man to the floor, “My bad... I’m sorry buddy. I didn’t know.” He rolls the now dimly lit sphere from his right hand to his left, kneeling down by Robert. “Here... let me help you out.” The sphere in Stile’s hand changes, it seems to shift from the soft white glow to a dark red one before he slams it into Robert’s head. Laughing as the sphere cuts into the man's skin, slowly sinking right in. There is a slight second of quietness, a gasp before Robert starts grabbing his head and screaming. 

“Does that hurt?” Stiles in mock concern, rocks back onto the balls of his feet, watching Robert writhe around in agony before the last part of the sphere sinks in. It’s not until the screams die down, and Robert’s body stops twitching that he reaches over, two fingers on his pulse point. “Huh... that was quicker than you deserved.” He jumps back and wipes his fingers off on his jeans. Looks around the place before as if making sure he didn’t leave anything behind. 

“It’s been a real mind opener, Robert.” The laugh that slips out his mouth is not a kind one but dark and sharp. “Man, that was bad, even for me… well… I’ve got places to go, Kitsune’s to recover, and a pack to collect.” 

Out the door, he goes, but not before lighting a single match and dropping it on the floor. It wouldn’t do to leave too much of himself behind. 

~*~ 

It’s a day and a half of walking down the road before a black Camaro slowly pulls up behind him. The window rolls down, and the driver leans over unlocking the passenger side door. “I wish you wouldn’t leave such an obvious mark behind, it's so unbecoming of you.” 

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Stiles slides into the passenger seat with ease. 

“You mentioned not being done yet, how ridiculous of me to assume you wouldn’t want to get caught before your master plan was unveiled.” 

“Careful there Hale... you don’t wanna piss me off.” Stiles’s turned slightly, letting his eyes shine in a mix of dark gold. 

Hands lifting in the air as a semi sign of peacekeeping. “Far be it from me to fuel your anger with the truth.” 

He laughs. Peter knew exactly what would happen if he ever truly pissed Stiles off. 

“So where to next?” 

The sun is starting to set and the temperature will be dropping soon, the wild would be coming out to feast. Stiles hasn’t exactly decided what their next move was, but he has a few days to think. Extending his left hand out he revels in the slight flinch Peter makes. “Don’t worry, just a slight pinch.” 

“I’d rather you didn’t...” 

“But it’s so much fun when I do.” His long fingers wiggled as another Sphere pops into existence, this one was built from white smoke and Tesla coils. “You promised.” A bit of the old Stiles leaks through, his eyes returning to their warm brown shade. 

“As memory serves so did you.” 

Stiles pause’s for a moment. The sphere disappeared in an instant, the scent of sour regret fills the car along with heated rage.“I’m sorry about Liam, I really am but it was the only way for us to get out.” 

“And now they have him,” 

After the remaining Tate’s split town, Stiles had done some digging. There had been a false paper trail, several in fact. Wow had Peter been pissed about that, he had found the real, lost Hale, baby. He’d been two towns over and if a little change in paperwork and applications had gotten him closer to Peter, well. Before the entire town went nuts, and Scott decided it was better to protect the whole, instead of the few. 

 

“We will get him back.” Stiles reaches out with his left index fingers, dull fingernails skating the line of Peter’s jaw. “Will get them all back.” 

 

That was the promise Stiles had made to him and to Cora when they had first left Beacon Hills a year ago. He had pulled a half broken and bleeding Peter Hale out of the deepest levels of Eichen house. Had made it part way of out town before Peter demanded what had become of his daughter. Stiles told him the entire truth because he’d be damned if he was gonna start their new life out by lying. They had both made promises after that. Ones they fully intended to keep, no matter the price.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am messing with the timeline a bit, this series isn't gonna be posted in chronological order, but I will try my best to keep it that way. Feel free to ask any questions.


End file.
